Injuries of the common
by KMA-KISS.MEH.ASS
Summary: First they're attacked by pirates, he was injured and now he's just plain confused. Razer can't help but second guess Kilawog's changing nature twoards him and one night, they get drunk w/ villagers. What happened is a mystery. Where is he now? M later
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the series or the charaters._

_Warning: Possible Razer X Kilawog_

_My friend, RB, had always thought they'd be the perfect pair_

* * *

Elbows deep in Aya's mainframe, the ship rather than her humaniod body, Razer bit his tounge to keep from cursing for the thousandth time that day. They had crash landed from beind attacked by pirates, which in itself was rediculous in his honest opinion, and Aya was tending to Hal and Kilawog who had been injured in the inital crash. The human had an injured hand that had been crushed while Kilawog had been thrown through a doorway and into a wall, knocking him out. And here he was, stuck fixing the stupid ship since those idiots didn't have the idea of using their rings to protect themselves from the crash. Though, even as he did, it couldn't fully prtect him. He remembered hitting his head fairly hard, along with getting the wind knocked out of him as he smashed againt the control panel. His chest was still burning.

He sighed, pulling out of the console.

Looking around, all he saw was damage and time being wasted. Wires had fallen from the roofing, hanging dangerously low, while others were skewed about the cold floor, threatening to trip people up. Metal bits and chunks were piled throughout the room. Sure, Aya was helping but this was going to take a while to fix. The problem was that they were running low on food. Sure, he didn't need to eat for months, but the others weren't built like him and needed constant nutrition. Well, Aya didn't, but again, she was a robot. Maybe he'd take a quick scan of the immediate area and see if there was anything they could eat.

He had changed into some clothing that Aya had in her storage compartment. He wore a, ironicly, green shit with a pair of baggy, what Hal calls, jeans with several pockets. Why would he need so many large pockets? His shoes were the same as his other ones. He had forgotten how confortable average clothing could be, rather than the armor generated by the red ring on his middle finger. But, he still wore it.

He bent down, his back screaming in pain, and garbbed another tool. If he could at least get the defences working, he'd be happy. He couldn't supress the hiss of pain as he stood, his head aching. How long had he been at this? Looking out the front window, he almost growled again. It was getting dark quickly and he was beyond exhusted, but there was no way he was going to be able to sleep unless there was some sort of grid put into place. He almost smirked, knowing the others didn't know how handy he was in the technology field.

The door opened behind him but he had not noticed. He was more worried about getting zapped for the millionth time, almost wishing he would so that it'd wake him up. Almost. A few moments later, the machine below him began humming quietly, filling the room with its solitary noise. Pulling out, he reset the controls and stepped back, admiring his handiwork, before idly wondering what else he should or could do before calling it a night, and rolling his stiff shoulders.  
"Nice work, Pozer. Didn't know you knew how fix computers." Came a grunt from behind him.  
"Bite me and get it over with, mutt." He had also taken to calling Kilawog a mutt, which, inwardly, he found fairly amusing when the pink creature tried to correct him or got flustered over it.  
"What's your problem?" he sounded only slightly offended, much to Razer's disappointment.  
"Nothing." He stretched but recoiled in a wince, his hand insticntivly going to where it hurt; his ribcage.  
"Ya sure?" Kilawog eyed him, not believeing him.  
"Yes." he all but snarled

-X-

Later that night, Hal and Kilawog ate dinner in the control room, much to Aya's dismay, since the control room was not a place meant to eat.  
"My thanks, Kilawgo, for fixing the navigation and defence grids." she contiued her repairs.  
"It wasn't me. It was Razer." the tall alien shrugged from his seat.  
"Razer?" Hal asked, surprised. "Hey, speaking of which, where is he?" He looked around, trying to find the Red Lantern.  
"My sensors indicate that he is in his room."  
"Why?" Kilawog asked.  
"I saw him hit his head and he did crash into the control panel..." Hal trailed off, before just mumbling a 'nevermind'.  
"Actually, Hal, i think you may be on to something. He was...well, he seemed hurt when i stumbled upon him working."  
"It is unlikely he would have gotten through the crash without injury. My attentuion had been divided between the two of you since you had the most obvious injury. I had not had the opurtunity to ask him if he had been injured." Aya monotoned as she worked placing several of the roof's wires back into their proper positions. "Shall we go and ask him?"  
"Nah, if the pozer is hurt and he's being dumb enough to hide it, let'm suffer." Kilawog sat back, lacing his fingers behind his head.  
"Yeah, its not like he saved _your_ life a few times or anything." Hal's words left the big guy feeling guilty, so he sighed.

They all moved down the halls, twoards the bedrooms. Kilawog couldn't stop himself from replaying Razer's recoil in pain in the control room earlier that night. He couldn't stop himself from pushing a bit faster than nessecary. Nor could he stop from himself from opening the door rather than knocking.

Razer was surprised when his door opened suddenly, with no warning. He was laying on his bed, half-asleep. He bolted upright, half afraid that something had happened or that they were under attack again. Before he could even get a word out, he was clentching his teeth and holding his ribs; a white hot agony was shooting throughout his ribcage.

"Razer, you okay?" Hal reached for him but was given a leathal glare that made his arm freeze.  
"What's going on?" he ground out.  
"Just came to check on you..." Hal said, letting his arm drop. "Its a good thing we did. You're injured."  
"B-Get out." Razer took a moment; he had been shocked at how Hal had said that, how the mutt was looking guilty. He flopped back onto his bed and turned his back to them, biting down a scream of agony.  
"Razer, just let Aya check you out, man." Kilawog stepped forward, oddly blushing. "It'll be better than the pain you're feelin' now."  
Razer could only stare at the mutt, dumbly, mutely. "Fine," he grumbled.

In the medical wing, Razer sat shirtless as she carefully poked and prodded his chest, inticing hissing out pain and growls of someone who was beyond displeased. After a small while, with the two Green Lanterns at the doorway, she carefully wrapped his chest, making the bandages tight but not so much he couldn't breath. "It will take some time to heal. I suggest not oing anything strainious and to rest. Take this for the pain and should you need more, just ask."

Looking like he was about to refuse, Aya stated calmly, "That was not a request, Razer. You need to rest and this will ease the pain and allow you to sleep."

Begrugedly, he took the medication and swallowed it. A few mintues later, after carefully slipping his shirt back on, Razer began feeling dizzy.

_"...was a tranquilizer?"_ He thought before the world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the series or the charaters._

_Warning: Possible Razer X Kilawog_

_My friend, RB, had always thought they'd be the perfect pair_

* * *

_Razer's Pov_

He came to himself slowly. He almost didn't realize he had slept, or had awoken. With dulled sences, he carefully tried to take stalk of the room without giving away the fact that he had woken, since something starnge, something out of place, had woken him. He just wasn't sure what it was, though he knew whoever or whatever it was, was not suppose to be in his room. It was a faint knowing, a sixth sence to know someone was watching you and having grown up on a war-riddin planet, he had that sence. He knew it was his room, simply because it was dark while the white infirmiry was always lit, always ready for any sort of emergency.

A soft green glow shined at his partically covered face, coming from the doorway, which was dark, inidcating the door was closed. He was almost shocked to notice he had been moved into his room and covered by blankets without realizing it. He carefully shifted, trying to see who it was without letting them know he was wake, but ended up bringing the blanket down slightly, to where it was just under his ribs, which were beginning to protest. Without meaning to, his face scrunched up.

The blankets were pulled back up and he stilled, seeing through cracked eyes, pink hands. But he forced hismelf to relax, to let his head rest on the propped pillows. He heard the slightest of creaks before a soft groan of the chair in his room. As it seemed, Kilowog was prepared, willing or wanting to stay. Razer didn't have much time to process this, as he quickly slipped back to sleep, somehow knowing he wasn't in danger.

_Kilowog's Pov_

He couldn't stop himself. It was late and no one else was awake. He had to know Red was still safe, sttill breathing. Aya said that injury was nothing to overlook and could potencially cause more health problems for the kid. He carefully crept down the deserted hallways and sure enough found Razer's room, which was the one as far away from the other's as possible. That felt odd to him. It was something he did not like.

He slipped into the room, scarcly breathing. It was dark, too dark to see. He carefully put on a slight glow by using his ring. He sucked in a sharp breath as Razer shifted. He knew if he was caught, Razer would either never forgive him or raise up some sort of arguement or, more possbily, both. He watched the blanket shifted against his bandaged ribs, as his face showed pain. Kilowog was almost taken back by the show of emotion.

Without realizing he moved, Kilowog carefully pulled the blaknet up around Razer's shoulders and froze when the Red latern stiffened. But as the moments, the younger alien realxed, his breathing going back to its regular pattern. Suddenly drained, the pink alien walked over to Razer's chair and sagged into it, rubbing his hand over his face.

-X-

_Hal's Pov_

Hal walked around the control room, becoming worried. He could understand Razer not being there that morning; he was still resting. But Kilowog? The pink trainer who was never late for anything? Who was always biting his head off for being late? Ther was something seriously wrong. But what? Aya's sensor's hadn't indicated any intrudors...  
"Aya, where is Kilowog?"  
"My sensors indicate he is within Razer's room." She didn't look up from her repairs so she didn't see the full fledged panic on his face as he ran from the room.

What had happened? Was Razer's injuries effecting his breathing? Or worse? Why hadn't Kilowog called for help?

He slid to a stop in front of the Red latern's door and barged right in.

_Razer's Pov._

He had been awakened when there was a stirring next to him. He heard the softest clink of something being set onto something else. He rolled over and peered at the pink alien, curiosity making the pain somewhat worth it.  
"What...What's going on?" he croaked, surprised by his hoarse voice. He was inwardly smug to see the Green latern's head snap up and whip in his direction. Then a coughing fit cut off all smug feelings.  
"Man, take it easy, P-Re-Razer." Placing a hand on Razer's shoulder, Kilowog felt his concern skyrocket.

Even through the pain that tore at his chest, Razer was able to hear Kilowog's words. It confused him more than anything, especially when Kilowog tried to confort him. It almost scared him.

And the Hal burst into the room.

By then, Razer was double over and coughing horribly. The pink alien was holding onto his shoulders, trying to confort him but failing miserably.  
"Hal, give me a hand here!"  
"Uh, right." He ran over, calling Aya and telling her to bring a breathing mask.

Moments later, she arrived and after fighting with the machine, they had it on Razer, who was looking pale and shaking. Tence minutes dragged by, until his breathing started to become more regulated. Finally, he could breathe normally, which made him pulled off the mask and glare at it, wishing he had something, someone, to take out his frustraions on. Here he was, weak, the only one seriously injured in the attack, and under the care of Green Laterns.

-X-

"_Man, take it easy, P-Re-Razer." Placing a hand on Razer's shoulder, Kilowog felt his concern skyrocket._

_Even through the pain that tore at his chest, Razer was able to hear Kilowog's words. It confused him more than anything, especially when Kilowog tried to confort him. It almost scared him._

_And the Hal burst into the room._

_By then, Razer was double over and coughing horribly. The pink alien was holding onto his shoulders, trying to confort him but failing miserably._  
_"Hal, give me a hand here!"_

Razer stared at the ceiling of his room. It was late, though he didn't know how late.

_And what of last night?_ He mused quietly, before letting his eyes slid shut as his door opened again, a soft green glow that he quietly ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the series or the charaters._

_Warning: Possible Razer X Kilawog_

_My friend, RB, had always thought they'd be the perfect pair_

* * *

_Razor's Pov_

Several days later, Razer was feeling much better. As it turns out, his kind also heals quickly, though no one else on board believed him to be fully healed; which he knew he wasn't but still tried to act as though he were. They contiued to watch him, monitoring his activities and often times stopping him from even the most simple of things by telling they do not want him to strain himself or that he shouldn't be up and moving yet or some other garbage that he didn't care to listen to. Kilowog was the one most irritating him. He was slumped in his seat in the control room, idly watching the stars drift by and wondering what they hell he could do without them worrying or butting in. There was still so much damage...

"Razer!" Hal burst into the room, though his shouted but it sounded more like a whimper, with Kilowog hot on his heels, "How many times do we have to-" He cut himself off. Razer, not feeling like being treated like a child, had merely closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax, making it seem as though he were sleeping.  
"Uh, Hal? I think he's asleep..." the alien chuckled quietly.  
"Yeah. Yeah." the human muttered, rubbing his jaw in thought. "Think we should move him to his room?"  
"I dunno, kid. He might not be fully asleep." he looked down at the Red latern. "But...if he keeps sleepin' like dat, he's gonna have some back problems in the morning."

They decided to leave him there for a little while, waiting for him to get into a deeper sleep. Razer, not sure what they were going to do, just stayed silent and still, before eventually falling to sleep.

-X-

_Kilowog's Pov_

Several hours later, Aya was back in the control room, repairing more of the damage, which was causing noise that sent Razer shifting. With a sigh, Kilowog carefully bent and looped an arm under Razer's legs and another around his shoulder and carefully lifted, holding his breath as Razer suddenly lurched and shifted before settling. Silently praying Razer wouldn't wake up and fry him with his ring, Kilowog and Hal made their way to their Red counterpart's room.

Kilowog was all too aware of Razer's head resting against his chest, though he didn't find the feeling unconfortable. He was actually enjoying the sensation. All too soon, Razer's doorway loomed in front of him, and Hal opened it, allowing him to enter first. He carefully walked in, taking care not to bump Razer's head or legs on the metal doorway. He walked over to his bed, where Hal pulled back the blankets. After a moment's hesitation, or rather reluctance, Kilowog set Razer down gently, making sure Razer's head didn't hit the pillows too hard and wake him up. Taking the blankets from Hal, the pink alien covered Razer up.

He looked over his shoulder, Kilowog was almost proud that he could pick up Razer without the Red lantern waking up and screaming, though, he'd have to admit, that would be funny...right? Suddenly, the thought of Razer screanming at him, being angry at him in general, was just plain awful; horrible. A flower of dread bloomed in his chest. What if he woke the next morning and hated him? Surely, Razer didn't hate him now, right? But what if he did?

It was also the day before his planet had been destroyed, those sum years ago.

He realized he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

-X-

_Razor's Pov_

Razer woke the the now-familiar soft green glow that had made itself known the past several nights. He was tired of being treated like a child but couldn't help but appreciate the concern, though he'd snarl to his death that he absoultly hated it. He twisted in his sleep, moving his face away from the glow. He didn't have the energy to complain. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what to make of these night-time visits, especally considering wo they were coming from. Yet he couldn't find it in him to turn the Green latern away. Especially when he knew the general had lost his entire planet, his family included.

He felt the blankets being pulled up around his shoulders, and was eased back to sleep.

-X-

The next morning Kilowog was restless, constanly moving or shifting, looking for something, anything really, to do. Hal and Aya both noticed his behavior rather early and were becoming worried, or at least, Hal who was human and had emotions, had become worried; Aya was simply misunderstanding his behavior for wanting to help rather than trying to block old memories.

Razer had eventually emerged from his room, looking oh so slightly sour. Hev watched in what had appeared to be amusement for the first hour of being awake, though as time wore on, even Razer began to see this was not something to be laughing at. Soon enough, when Hal asked Kilowog to sit down and "take a breather", Kilowog shouted at him, telling him that he was fine.  
"Kilowog, buddy, calm down, okay?" Hal held his hands up in surrender.  
"Perhaps Hal is correct, Green Lantern Kilowog; Perhaps you should take a rest. I can continue with the repairs."  
"No! I can help. I _will_ help."

_Kilowog's Pov_

He was about to heft a larger piece of machine, to take it to the storage room since its sencors had burned out during the crash, when a gray hand fell onto his hand, making him pause as well as the others. For a moment, nothing else seemed to matter but the hand that seemed to burn through the fabric of his uniform, sending hot energy through his being.

"Hal and Aya are correct. Take a rest, Kilowog." His voice, so calm and quiet, seemed to boom and echo throughout the room. His heart had stopped, he was sure. Swallowing thickly, he went and sat down, if only to stop himself from falling over himself. Kilowog had just realized why he didn't mind taking Razer to his room when he fell asleep, why he made sure Razer was alright even when he himself should be sleeping, why he took silent pleasure knowing Razer did't stir in his sleep when he picked him up.

After a while, he was aware of Razer handing him a drink. He blinked and noticed that Hal and Aya were twoards the other side of the room, talking about parts they needed for repairs, when he heard Razer's voice, barely a low hum, "You have my most sincere condolences about what had transpired."  
"Wha'?" He looked up at him, confused.  
"Your family and planet...Believe me when i say i know how it feels to have lost everything..."  
"Yo Razer! Mind giving me a hand?" Hal called, not even glancing over his shoulder. Reluctance made Razer slower but soon enough, he was standing beside Aya and Hal, leaving the pink Green Lantern alone with his thoughts.

_...Believe me when i say i know how it feels to have lost everything..._

Is that why Razer had joined the Red laterns?


End file.
